yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
MCW Metrobus
The MCW Metrobus is a double decker bus model manufactured by MCW (Metro Cammell Weymann) from 1977 until 1989, with over 4,000 examples built. The original MkI model was superseded by the MkII model (which had a symmetrical windscreen) in 1981/1982, although production of the original MkI continued for London Transport until 1985. The Metrobus was conceived as an integral product manufactured completely by MCW, but Alexander and Northern Counties also bodied some examples. The Metrobus was hoped to produce a single deck version but this was not to come into production. MCW mentioned the vehicle in the brochure but for some reason chose to focus only on the double deck version. The UK MkII Metrobuses seen in Dudley. Metrobuses are no longer in service with NXWM.]] In the United Kingdom, the Metrobus was mainly used in the metropolitan areas. West Midlands The West Midlands PTE and its successor, West Midlands Travel (now trading as National Express West Midlands), also took significant numbers of Metrobuses (over 1100), both MkI and MkII examples. These included 5 prototype vehicles (allocated to Washwood Heath depot near the MCW factory so they could see the vehicles performance in service) and 50 dual-purpose Metrobuses with high-back seats, purchased in 1986. Many of these buses were converted to normal seated buses and continued in service until November 2008. They were mainly used on limited-stop services. 14 guided buses were delivered for service 65 (branded Tracline 65), which was the first guided bus system in UK, although the experiment only lasted a couple of years.http://citytransport.info/Tracline65.htm All of the 14 guided buses were converted for conventional use and all have since been withdrawn. In early 1995, a contract was agreed with Marshall Bus of cambridge to overhaul all of WMT's Metrobus fleet. This was the largest used bus overhaul programme in Europe at the time and Marshalls set up a dedicated business division and staff to handle it. The overhaul work comprised major bus component replacement right down to chassis parts and axles as well as suspension, steering and body substructures. Many unavailable new parts had to be sourced and made to original patterns by the Marshall procurement team. A production line was established in one of Marshall's aircraft hangars and anything up to 30 Metrobus's could be found in work at some stage along the line. Duration of refurbishment of each bus was usually 2-3 per week. No powerline items were included with the result that original engines were simply put back in the overhauled buses as they were. This had the effect that as the vehicles were driven from the West Midlands to Marshalls at Cambridge and driven back once completed, they frequently broke down. Over 600 mainly Mk2 metrobuses were overhauled and the contract ended abruptly in 1999 due to lack of confidence in Marshall Bus over delays with WMT orders for their new single deck buses. As a result of the unique experience gained by Marshall Bus on the Metrobus programme, they won a similar contract to overhaul London Routemaster buses starting in 1999. The last public service ran the 1 service from Ernest President House to Acocks Green Village, arriving back at Acocks Green Garage at 15:25 on Saturday 24 July 2010 and was bus 2903 C903FON. A Metrobus Farewell event was held at Acocks Green on that day and all 3 of the last Metrobuses were operated, these were 2832, 2903 & 2988 (B832AOP, C903FON & E988VUK). All cash fares taken on the day were donated to Cancer Research UK. The Green Bus still operate various former Harrow Buses Mk-II and former National Express West Midlands Mk-IIA Metrobuses on both school services and commercial services. South Yorkshire South Yorkshire Passenger Transport Executive (SYPTE) purchased over 100 examples between 1981 and 1985. The SYPTE standard fully sprung seats were fitted along with 20 MkIIs having coach seats for express work. The vehicles were noted for quick acceleration although had distinctive engine noise and were rust prone around the engine bay. The Metrobus also found sales in National Bus Company (UK) prior to privatisation, Maidstone and District and Northern bought significant numbers, later privatised NBC's bought second hand examples. Secondhand Metrobuses have been purchased by operators both in Ireland and the United Kingdom. Often, these are used mainly on school contract bus services. Several ex-London Metrobuses were recently seen in service with Top Line Travel of York Ltd. Notable Metrobuses Two notable Metrobuses are WMPTE's 6831 (SDA 831S) and Strathclyde Buses MB70 (G408 OGD) which were the first and last Metrobuses built (MCW went into receivership in 1989). However, these vehicles have now both been scrapped (MB70 being scrapped by First Group). The final UK ones for Merseybus, Strathclyde Buses and West Midlands Travel are considered to have been badly constructed and not suitable for preservation. This may have been due to them being dismantled and rebuilt by Optare after they bought the design to the Metrobus in order to create the DAF DB250-based Optare Spectra, and indeed one of the Merseybus ones 0819 (F819YLV) had to be rebuilt by MTL's engineering team when only four years old in 1993. 6831, however, was a prototype and had a different electrical system and layout, and was considered non-standard. The earliest preserved Metrobus is WMPTE's 6832 (SDA 832S) which was the second prototype delivered, and the first to have a more standard set-up. Another noted Metrobus is West Midlands Travel 3107 (G107 FJW), which actually never entered service with West Midlands Travel, because of its late delivery, it was sold to Optare and also DAF without entering service, to assist in the development of what became the Optare Spectra. Timothy North Timothy North (which is Bus Timothy) had bought MCW Metrobuses. The first 20 buses with Duple Metsec bodies were ordered in 1979 and M1-M20 were bought in 1980. The Duple Metsec bodies were beginning to be withdrawn in 1994 and some went to tour service, whereas it was withdrawn in 2000 and some sold to Valley Country or if not, Singapore; which were withdrawn in 2010. The final 10 MCW Metrobus with Alexander R bodies were ordered in 1983. These were delivered between 1984 and 1985, and it is numbered M21-M30. These buses had a vast improvement in specifications as compared to their older brethren, such as push door control buttons, air circulation systems for use in inclement weather and fully automatic transmissions. Withdrawals began in 1999 and the last of these units were retired in early 2001. Only one bus was preserved. The Valley Country ones were sold back to Singapore in 2006 after being replaced by Volvo B7TL/East Lancs Vyking, which is fully open-topped. Singapore The demonstrator TOJ592S was lent to Singapore Transport in December 1977. LT were so impressed with the vehicle they placed an order soon after. Around 1986-8 this was used as a test-bed for the Gardner 5LXDT engine, together with Northern Scottish Leyland Olympians and a Leicester Citybus Dennis Dominator, after the closure of MCW it was sold enginless to Stevensons of Uttoxeter This prototype Metrobus is owned and still operated by Midland Classic of Swadlincote, Derbyshire. Singapore Bus Services took 720 MkI examples between 1978 and 1985, numbering them as M1 to M720. Two MkII prototypes were delivered to Singapore Transport as M1441 and M1442 in 1984, but there were no further orders. In 1987 and 1988, 14 secondhand Metrobuses were purchased from Greater Manchester PTE, West Yorkshire PTE and Busways. Singapore Transport's low-cost subsidiary Harrow Buses leased 29 new MkII Metrobuses in 1987, but had to return them to their lessor three years later. Singapore Transport's Metrobuses were the mainstay of the double decker fleet between 1987 and privatisation in 1994, when most of them passed to seven of the new operators. They remained in service for Singapore Bus Services until 2005, when the last examples were withdrawn.